The present invention relates generally to methods of playing games, gaming devices and systems.
Traditional slot machine play typically involves wagering on the spin of a mechanical or video-simulated reel. No decision making is involved, other than the decision to play. No skill is involved where the outcome of such gaming is based upon chance.
The interconnection of multiple gaming machines to facilitate a gaming system with progressive jackpots is in use today. Although such wide area links involve progressive jackpots, they do not take full advantage of the potential created by the interconnection of a plurality of gaming machines. Wide area links of gaming machines typically involve traditional computer-controlled slot machines, which, although popular, do not involve a substantial skill element. Furthermore, traditional slot machines facilitate a limited persistence of play. After any given spin, a player is likely to leave the computer-controlled slot machine, because each spin is a completed cycle rather than part of an ongoing game. A game in which each spin or turn is a part of an ongoing game would be advantageous because such a system would encourage a player to continue playing in order to complete a game in progress.
Additionally, traditional slot machine play is a solitary activity. Players compete only against the house, in an introverted process in which they interact not with each other, but only with the gaming machines. With the advent of wide area links of gaming machines, a tremendous potential exists to facilitate multiple player tournaments, in which players would not only compete for the same progressive jackpots, but actually compete against each other in real time. Such multiple player gaming would be more socially interactive, and would facilitate a fun gaming dynamic.
Also, traditional slot machines are not equipped to permit a player to take a break, and to later resume game play. If a player physically leaves an individual slot machine, that player may never revisit the specific game state which the player left behind. Because players like to take short and long term breaks for a variety of reasons, a method to allow a player to save a game state and later restore the saved game would be advantageous. Players would like to be able to take breaks of any length and later resume a saved game at the same or another physical location.
The present invention provides apparatus and method for playing various casino games. In one or more embodiments, the invention comprises a game in which the number of potential winning combinations is reduced over time. As the number of potential winning combinations is reduced, the payout associated with each remaining combination winning combination increases. In a number of the embodiments, a set of symbols are provided. After placing a wager, a number of the symbols from the set are displayed to a player. The player is permitted to hold one or more of the symbols and discard the others. Symbols from the remaining set of symbols are then displayed in replacement of the non-held symbols. The final set of displayed symbols are compared to predetermined winning combinations to determine if the player is a winner. One or more of the symbols are then removed from the set of symbols before the next round of play.
In one embodiment, the combinations comprise combinations achievable using the sides of dice (e.g., all dice showing the same indicia, the dice showing a full house, straight or the like). In one or more embodiments, the invention comprises a game in which the number of potential winning combinations is reduced as play persists by removing payable indicia based on previous pay by the player. In a number of embodiments, such comprises removing from play face(s) of the dice, by removing the symbols therefrom, replacing them with other symbols or the like.
One game in accordance with the present invention is designated herein by the term Check. In the game of Check, a player spins (rolls) five simulated dice to obtain certain scoring combinations during each turn. Each turn lasts from one to three spins. After the first spin, a player may end the turn or spin again. If a player spins again, the player may re-spin all of the dice, or hold any number of the dice and re-spin the others. After a maximum of three spins in this manner, the turn ends. Once a turn is over, the player must assign the result of the dice to one of a number of categories on a scorecard. If the result of the dice does not fit any of the categories, the player must assign a zero to one of the categories. Over the course of multiple turns, the player attempts to fill out the multiple predefined categories on the scorecard. The game is over when the player has filled all of the predefined categories and the resulting point values are accumulated.
The game of Check involves a substantial skill element. During the course of a game, a player must make various decisions, for example, whether to assign an existing score to a category or to roll again, which dice to roll again and which dice to hold, and to which category to assign a score. The outcome of the game and the amount of a player""s winnings or losses are directly dependent upon the decisions the player makes.
Another such game is denoted herein by the term Z Sixty Six. In the game of Z Sixty Six, a player spins (rolls) six simulated dice to obtain three, four, five, and six of a kind. A player must achieve a minimum of three of a kind in order to begin a game.
Each turn of a game lasts from one to three spins. During the first spin of a turn, a player spins all six dice, attempting to achieve a resulting combination in which at least three of the dice are of the same numerical value. After the first spin of a turn, the number displayed by the largest plurality of the dice automatically becomes a target number for the current turn. The dice displaying the target number are automatically held, and if at least three dice displaying the target number have been generated, points are assigned to a score area associated with the target number.
After the first spin, the player re-spins the dice that were not held, attempting to generate more dice displaying the target number. Where more dice displaying the target number are generated, a predetermined number of points is added to the appropriate scoring category, and the additional scoring dice are held. After a maximum of three spins total, the turn ends. Over the course of multiple turns, the player attempts to fill out the multiple predefined, scoring categories. The game is over when the player has filled all of the predefined categories.
Another such game is a game called Z Hot Dice. In accordance with this game, a player is permitted to spin six simulated dice. It is the goal of the player to achieve the maximum number of each of the six symbols one through six via two-spin or roll rounds. After a first spin, the player selects a target number. The target number is a number displayed by one of the dice (or none, as the case may be) which has not already been played. The player holds the dice displaying the target number. The player then spins the non-held dice, resulting in a final combination of six dice. The total number of dice displaying the target number is then determined. If the player receives a sufficiently high number of dice displaying the target number, the player is awarded a winning amount. The player is permitted to continue playing until each target number has been played. After each target number has been displayed, that target number is removed from the simulated dice, reducing the total remaining numbers capable of being displayed.
The total award to the player for each target number is summed and compared against a qualifying score. The qualifying score comprises a score above which the player would be entitled to participate in a jackpot if the jackpot were then awarded.
A variety of options and other forms of play of the game of Z Hot Dice are disclosed.
Another such game is called Z Jackpot Dice. In accordance with this game, a player is permitted to spin five reels each capable of displaying each of the six symbols of a dice, and three other symbols. In one embodiment, the other symbols comprise three letters in the colors red, white and blue, with the letters being B, O, N, U and S.
In similar fashion to the game of Z Hot Dice, the player attempts to receive predetermined combinations of target numbers, the target numbers selected from the dice symbols of one through six. A pay table is provided for each winning combination of the target numbers. In addition, a bonus amount is associated with each target number.
In the course of play, the player spins the reels. If the player obtains a combination of the letters (i.e. non-target symbols), then the player is awarded the bonus amount. If the letters are not of the same color, then the player is awarded the bonus for the bonus associated with the next as yet to be played target number. If the letters are of the same color, then the player is awarded the bonus for all of the target numbers. If the spin results in a combination of the letters only, then the player is permitted to thereafter spin again to play a target number.
After the first spin (or the second spin, if the first resulted in a win based on letters only), then the player is permitted to select a target number and hold the reels displaying the target number. The player is then permitted to spin the non-held reels. Thereafter, it is determined if the player has received a winning combination of the target number. In one embodiment, the player must receive at least 3 of the target number to obtain a winning.
Winnings for each target number and any bonus winnings are added and compared against a qualifying score for determining if the player is presently permitted to participate in a jackpot award. The player is permitted to continue playing until the player has played all of the target numbers. At the conclusion of the game (whether terminated by the player or by completion of all target numbers), the player is provided with a ticket in the event the player""s score is sufficiently high to qualify for jackpot participation.
In all games, the player inserts coins or utilizes another form of payment/credit to play the game. The player is paid a payout dependent upon receiving predetermined combinations of elements or categories, and the number of rolls needed to achieve the scoring dice combinations. Bonuses may be paid for successfully completing the scorecard.
Furthermore, the games directly facilitate persistence of play. Each spin is part of an ongoing game. A player is encouraged to continue playing to complete turns and games in order to maximize the resulting point values or scores accumulated on the scorecard.
The computer-controlled slot machines may be interlinked onto a local and wide-area network with other computer-controlled slot machines. This facilitates multiple player tournaments in which players compete against each other in real time, in contrast to playing xe2x80x9cagainst the house.xe2x80x9d The wide area network also facilitates the payment of progressive or other special jackpots. The wide-area link may have progressive jackpots or flat-rate jackpots, and these prizes may be paid daily, weekly, monthly, and/or yearly.
Player participation in the game over time is enhanced by jackpot participation. A jackpot is preferably awarded at predetermined intervals, such as every week. If the player has obtained a qualifying score, the player is automatically permitted to participate in the jackpot. In a preferred embodiment, the player""s having the highest scores (such as the twenty highest scores) at the time the jackpot is awarded are permitted to participate. In this arrangement, a player need not win a predetermined combination of symbols or the like to participate in the jackpot. All that is required is that, over the course of game play, the player receive a sufficiently high score as compared to other players. How high of a score is necessary to qualify changes during each jackpot interval.
The present invention also comprises a method by which a player may save and restore games in progress. A player may save a game onto a magnetic card, bar coded voucher, or other machine-readable medium. The player may later resume the saved game by inserting the machine-readable medium into any similar computer-controlled slot machine, either at the same location, or elsewhere on the wide area network. The computer-controlled slot machine is then initialized to the conditions and states determined by the saved game information from the machine-readable medium, and the player may resume the game from where previously terminated.